The Return
by cissygurll1532
Summary: When revenge fails not everything is lost, some things are returned.


Sha're woke as the cold seemed to seep into every pore of her body. She shivered unable to stop, her teeth chattered as she tried desperately to clench them. 'She tried'...the realization struck her and she held her breath as if waiting for the sound of the voice in her head that was always taunting her, but the voice never came and slowly she let the breath that strained her lungs to escaped between her chattering teeth. She was alone...but how? Her last memory flooded back to her and she called out "Daniel!" but only a croak came from her mouth, her voice seemed lost. She tried again this time taking a breath to try to stop the shivering as she called her husbands name "Daniel?" her voice was a soft whispering whimper. There was no reply, no sound but the beating of her heart and the ragged breath from her lips. She tried to set up, but though she was alone in her body it still seemed to not want to cooperate with her.

Sha're's eyes searched the darkness to find anything that told her where she was, but the dark was completely endless. Was this death, was this her punishment for betraying her husband, for shaming her family? Was she to 'live' out her death as she had the last few years of her life...alone in the darkness? Tears filled her eyes as she silently begged for forgiveness.

She had not know how long she had slept, she had wept until tears no longer seemed to flow and then sleep took her. The only reason she woke was the sound of a bang beyond the darkness she was in. Sha're tried once again to set, this time her body obeyed her. At some point within her tears she had resigned herself to not believe this was death, she would not believe it until the day she stared a God in the face, and she was not going to allow the last God she knew be a demon pretending to be a God.

As she sat she swung her legs over the edge of whatever the cool surface she laid on was. She was not sure how far beneath her the floor was, she quickly removed one of the bracelets she wore and held it at length. She opened her hand and let it drop. She sighed in relief as she heard it clatter to the floor and with soft movements Sha're moved to the edge and slid to the floor. Her body may have obeyed in moving but it did not agree in standing. Her legs gave under her own weight and she hit the floor with a groan.

She placed her hands flat as she moved to her knees, the dress she wore protected her legs, but whatever covered the floor bit into her hands as she pushed herself up. Sha're bit down on her lip pushing back a cry as she forced her legs to obey and she stood, the sandals on her feet protecting her from the crunch of the danger of the floor. She took a breath and wiped what she believed to be dirt on the waist of her dress. Timidly she took one step, then another and another. Her hands moved in the air before her causing the stale scent of the room to assault her nose. She tried to ignore the pungent scent her movement seemed to disturb. She kept moving one step in front of the other until her hands brushed something solid.

Sha're followed the wall, her fingers searching for a seam, but it seemed to go on forever. Just as she wanted to scream out in frustration her fingers found what she desperately wanted. A seam, and one she could feel the faintest of breezes though. Sha're's fingers traced the edges, there had to be a handle, a device to open the door that she hoped this was, but there was nothing. She placed her head against the 'door' and silently spoke "No..." it was not fair, this was not her life, it couldn't be. It had to be a long nightmare, all of it was, she would wake on Abydos with her husbands arms around her, she had too. Sha're squeezed her eyes shut tightly as she turned and slid against the door until she sat on the floor. She pulled her knees to he chest and willed herself to wake up "Wake up...wake up, please wake up" tears filled her eyes, but then she heard it again. The bang beyond the darkness. She held her breath and moved so that she could press her ear to the door. She could hear muffled sounds, but only some words were clear "Ba'al...clone...stasis" Sha're pressed her ear closer, they spoke like Daniel, but were they her allies or her enemies? She listened closer "Sam I don't know what the hell Ba'al's clone is trying to pull but there is nothing here, this place is a dead end, if Apophis really had survived I guarantee this ain't where he would have hid anything important. This is just a waste of our time"

Sha're could hear the shuffle of feet and before she could realize, before she could think she called out "Please..." the rest of her words stuck in her throat. What if they were enemies, but she couldn't think that, she had to believe they were her salvation from this nightmare.

"Come on, lets get outta here" Sam didn't pay attention completely to Cam's word, it was the silent plead that caught Sam's attention, she was not sure she really heard it. She stopped and held her hand in a fist and raised it in the air, her other went to her lips motioning for Cam to keep quiet. He stopped the moment Sam did, he watched her every movement as she nodded to the wall about five feet from them on Sam's left. Sam slowly walked to the wall her hand brushed against the stone, sand fell from her touch and she heard it again

"Please...help" Sha're pressed her hand against the seam, her fingers dug into the stone. "Please..." Sam and Cam looked at each other in the same moment, Cam was the first to his pack, Sam was a few steps behind. "We're coming, step back from the wall if you can?" both Air Force Colonels began to chip at the wall, it crumbled in places but stayed strong, at least for the time being. Sha're did as she was told, she moved away from the wall as she stood once more. Her eyes remained on the darkness in front of her as the deafening sounds of their tools reverberated throughout the room.

Outside the noise drew the attention of a few more of their teammates. Daniel was the first to look at them like they had lost their minds "What are you doing?"

"Someone's inside" was Sam's only reply.

It could be a trap, Ba'al could have set this up, his hand moved to Sam's shoulder. "Sam are you sure you should do..." he never got the rest of his sentence out when the last stroke of her pick axe broke through the wall. Stale air rushed out to them, and the unmistakable smell of decay. In that moment something seemed to grip his heart, he could not explain his reason, and he was sure he never would be able to. Daniel stepped to the wall as the last stroke of Cam's sledge hammer brought the rest of the wall crashing down.

Daniel stood close as he watched the silhouette of someone moving forward in the dark. Their steps were timid and as she stepped into the light, her eyes blinking to adjust, Daniel felt his heart stop. He didn't breathe or move for fear she would disappear. His eyes remained on her face, and when her eyes finally saw him her lips parted as his name came out in a cry of desperation "Daniel?" Daniel's feet moved, he wasn't sure how, he did not remember the steps he took or the way his arms wrapped her, one second he was a few feet from her the next she was buried in his arms. The rest of SG1 stood in dismay. No one spoke, no one moved, time seemed to stand still in that moment.

How she got there wasn't asked, that could come later, but as Sam peered into the now lightly lit room she saw why she was there. Sam caught Daniel's eye and without letting her turn back he led his wife towards the gate...towards home. Sha're never saw the two stasis chambers, the one that clearly had malfunctioned as it left the decaying corpse of Apophis, and the other chamber that luckily had released it's guest. She didn't see the guards that had sealed themselves inside to die guarding their God. Sha're was given the chance to not see one more horror.

As SG1 and the couple left the place that easily was to become Sha're's tomb none of them saw the soft light or the smile of the young boy who remained hidden. Amaunet had died years before, but Apophis would keep his queen, if only to use her in the future. The Tau'ri would pay for what they had done and Daniel Jackson would be his first pleasure in making suffer. He had walled himself and her within this tomb, his first prime to arrive when the Tau'ri were at their weakest, but that time never came, instead Apophis died ironically of his own foolishness and need for revenge.

Shifu would not allow her to die, he had fought for her and failed so he did what he had to and now he would accept whatever they would do. His smile remained on his face as he watched his mother walk in her husbands arms.


End file.
